lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Madison
Madison was Blythe's replacement in Summertime Blues and Missing Blythe, and a recurring character. Profile Mrs. Twombly "selected" Madison by calling out to her as she passed the shop and asking her if she wanted a job for the Summer. She was introduced to Blythe when Mrs. Twombly was informing her of the pets' feeding regiment. Blythe showed her to the pets, wanting to make sure Madison couldn't talk to them like she could. She was later seen when Blythe said goodbye before going off to Fashion University North. Later in "Missing Blythe" as she worked in the shop, she is constantly assuming that Blythe is sick, as she believes it's the reason why she's the replacement for the summer. In "War of the Weirds", Madison returns working at the shop as a sign spinner and dressing up as the statue of Liberty so Mrs. Twombly could get more advertisement to beat Largest Ever Pet Shop. Near the end of Fish Out of Water Madison was hired by the Biskit twins when they fired Josh after learning he went to Littlest Pet Shop (similar to how Mrs. Twombly hired her when she made her appearance). Madison appeared again in "A Night at the Pawza" as a assistant to Sophie (assuming she got fired at Largest Ever Pet Shop) revealing that when she created the ad for The Pawza Hotel, she made the ad too good and she and Sophie tried to fix it up. She later appeared again in It's the Pet Fest! - Part 2, when Blythe had Pet Fest moved into the Pawza Hotel. There she helped Blythe with a problem when she realize she forgot to set a stage for The Soul Patches. Madison said she found a stage in the basement, only to realize that the stage is too small and meant for the pets, but suggest that the roof in the only place that is opened. Like Blythe, she's a fan of The Soule Patches and she screams so loud, it breaks the manager's glasses. She appears again in Steamed, as she is applied for a new coffee shop, as if she doesn't work at the hotel anymore. Later she seems to got the job only to not remember what order the costume wanted. Personality Despite being cute and very beautiful, Madison seemed quite dim-witted; She thought the word "herbivore" was funny, and claimed her nickname was "Madison". After Blythe departed for Fashion School, she asked Mrs. Twombly "Which one is Blythe?" She appeared to be germophobic, wearing a face mask when she was introduced to the pets. Appearance Madison is a fair-pale skinned girl about Blythe's age with big brown eyes and freckles below them, as well as pink-peach lips. She sports dental braces. Her hair is brown with most of her bangs pinned back with blue clips. Her hair appears wavy/curly on the bottom. She wears a blue and white oriented dress. Appearances *Summertime Blues *Missing Blythe *War of the Weirds *Fish Out of Water *A Night at the Pawza *It's the Pet Fest! - Part 1 * It's the Pet Fest! - Part 2 Trivia *In War of the Weirds, Madison ate pet food. Gallery War of the Weirds Madison.png Madison Face.jpg Screen Shot 2014-11-04 at 6.55.25 PM.png Madison Returns.png|Maddison Returns MadisonANightAtThePawza.png Soul Patches with check.png Screen Shot 2015-03-17 at 6.17.11 PM.png|Full Body View of Madison Madison with Gas Mask.png Messy Madison.png It's not the Biting that I'm worried about....png 'Yay Me' - Madison.png I'll be the best employee.png I thought this was a button factory.png Could you say your order one more time.png I've been training all week to make buttons.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Teenager Category:Worker